As Crônicas do Conhecimento: O Outono e a Natureza
by Anne W
Summary: Luna, Harry, Ginny e Draco, foram os escolhidos para serem as cobaias do Outono e da Natureza, onde o amor tem que se mostar mais forte que o Odio..." Fic: Harryluna.


A aposta

**A aposta**

Certa vez o Outono cansado da monotonia que se encontrava, resolveu apostar com a natureza de que não há sentimento mais forte que o ódio. A natureza sábia, amiga do Tempo, e do Conhecimento, disse que havia um outro sentimento mais forte do que ele. Com isso os dois apostaram, aquele que perdesse tornaria o seu corpo humano visível aos mortais, para então viver o sentimento ganhador.

A aposta parecia justa para ambas as partes, quais agora buscavam os humanos mortais que se tornariam suas cobaias. Mas para que tudo desse certo eles teriam que buscar ajuda, eis então que a Natureza falou com a Manhã, quem alegremente conversou com o Tempo. Este por sua vez concordou em ajuda-los, chamando então o Acaso e o Destino, e estes escolheram as pessoas ideais...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna andava alegremente pelo corredor que levava até as escadarias, tudo tão silencioso, como ela gostava. Sem ninguém para atormenta-la, ou algo do tipo. Sorrindo e cantarolando uma musica que ouvira alguns tempos atrás, ela seguia sem caminho em paz. Contudo um esbarrão a obrigou parar, uma parada forçada é claro, fazendo-a cair no chão.

-Não olha para onde anda?

Os olhos azuis fitaram a figura loira em pé diante de si, uma expressão de nojo era a descrição mais precisa da face dele.

-è que eu estava pensando...

-Ah como se eu me importasse com isso.

O arrogante, possuidor de sentimentos e virtudes que o Tempo e o Conhecimento conheciam como algo poderoso e construídos de impérios ditadores, retirou-se sem ao menos ajudar a garota. Quem o olhava se retirar, perguntando-se interiormente o que fizesse de tão ruim para ele, para ele lhe odiar.

-Está tudo bem Luna?

A loira ao ouvir a voz da amiga virou-se para frente, encarando dos lindos olhos castanhos. A Bondade era presente ali, tal como a Amizade, esses sentimentos sempre conduzindo a família desta menina, cuja qual agora ajudava a loira se levantar.

-Estou ótima Ginny, obrigada por me ajudar.

-Eu vi o que aquele Malfoy nojento fez...Mas que diabos ele esta fazendo por aqui?

-Não sei.

As duas não comentaram mais nada sobre isso, seguiram em direção a escada, para então irem para o salão principal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Crueldade sozinha, orgulhosa daquilo que faz, seguia o rapaz loiro, aquele que sempre lhe ajudava em diversas coisas. E naquele instante a maldade maior estava preste a ser feita, o Ódio seria colocado como uma semente vil dentro do coração de um outro garoto, para então ele conseguir persuadi-lo também. Já que sem o ódio ou a ambição, não podia se plantar crueldade. E por aquele menino se tornar tão bom, que a própria Bondade utilizava da aparência dele quando se transformava em humano imortal, que o cativou, ele queria possui-lo, queria rouba-lhe toda a Bondade que existia em si, e massacra-la.

E aquele loirinho, que deixará para trás a estúpida menina tonta caída, era a sua melhor ferramenta naquele momento, utiliza-lo para chegar ao tal menino tinha sido a sua melhor idéia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Não vejo o porque de utiliza-los.-Disse a Natureza, para o Acaso, o Destino e o Tempo.

-Oras, eles são as peças para realizar toda a aposta, vocês nunca observaram como são as vidas desses quatro jovens?-Falou o Tempo, um velho senhor, de longas barba branca e olhos arregalados numa cor estranhamente verde.

-Não, eu nunca vi.-Disse a Natureza, enquanto o Outono se balançava num balanço improvisado por ele.

-Então tem que saber, que três deles se amam, e apenas um possui a discórdia e ódio suficientemente para atingir o amor que une esses três amigos.

O Outono parou de balançar, e observou com mais atenção o Tempo, cobiçando as informações dele, afinal ele não poderia sair perdedor daquela aposta.

-Então quem é o amante do Ódio?-Perguntou a estação saindo do balanço.

-O loiro, escrevi com todas as letras no pergaminho do destino dele, como ele seria... e Odiar é a dádiva de sua vida.

O Outono já sabia o que fazer, enquanto a natureza ainda pensava como seguiria naquilo tudo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fiz essa fic que a Karin tonks pediu, uma fic L/H. não sou apaixonada por esse casal. Mas fiquei ate que vontade de fazer, e espero que gostem da mesma.**

**Obrigada por tudo**

**E bjos**

**E comentem!!**


End file.
